Cough and Cold Tips
Tips for dealing with Coughs & Colds – Babies and Toddlers Tips straight from group members Please note, these tips are general – for specific age appropriate doses for your child please consult the packaging on the medicines mentioned below * Calpol plug-in diffuser. Keeps their airways clear overnight, an absolute godsend. Certainly worked really well for us every time our son had a cold. For tonight you could burn some olbas oil in her room - not ideal, leaving a naked flame in the bedroom (!) but if you have an oil burner maybe leave it going until you go to bed, if you have somewhere safe to put it. Some people put olbas oil on a tissue near the bed/pillow but olbas oil is actually pretty dangerous stuff if ingested so be v careful * Saline nose spray stuff works for a bit. I had same with my daughter at about the same age and my friend is a pharmacist and he said it would be ok to use otravine children's nose drops with her, one drop up each nostril. It for kids age 6+ though, so some people may feel that they didn't want to use that with their babies, but I was desperate and it worked. Also would add that all my kids had it from early on before they changed the age to 6+. I also have the olbas oil and put a few drips on a muslin square and hang it over the cot. Pop a pillow under the head end if the cot mattress to prop her up a bit too. Hope tonight goes ok. X * Head up, Vic on feet with socks on over Hot water in a cup with vic or other menthol to great a nice steamy room. Calpol brufen and Tixylix. Hugs x * We have a snot sucker type thing it's works great. Boots do a home brand vaporiser with home brand things to put in. It's suitable from 6 months I think. Good luck! * Baby nose clear snot sucker things are great but you need to two people to use it... One to hold baby's head and one to suck... Shudder..... * Put a bowl of hot water with vicks in near the bed to humidify the room and send out a vapour and/or a damp flannel on a radiator with vicks on. The plug ins are great. Prop the bed up. Team snot sucking! Baby vicks on the feet. * Let her sleep in her car seat so she's more upright * We put several drops of karvol in boiling water in a jug and put in room. Will help her keep her nose clear. * Olbas oil for children is great either on a tissue near her head or in a bowl of hot water. Aleva naturals do a chest rub which is good and also some bamboo wipes impregnated with vapours which you wipe their nose with. Have just used one of them on my daughter and it worked well. Hope soon better. Xx * We use olbas oil on a flannel near the bed and the vapours seem to help x